A Meaningless Little Phrase
by pjolover11
Summary: Annabeth cannot make herself say three simple words. Pre-HoO
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I have read something like this before, and I greatly enjoyed. But don't worry, I am not using the same plot.**

**Disclaimer: What do I own? Nothing!**

* * *

**_October 14_**

Percy said it first.

It was a cold October night, and Annabeth was lying on Percy's bedroom floor, wearing a pair of sweats and her hair pulled up in a bun. Percy was lying off the side of his, trying to concentrate on his study guide that she was prepping him on.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed in exasperation. "Are you focusing or not?" The way he was staring at her made her a little uncomfortable. His entrancing eyes were boring into her under his mop of dark hair still wet from the shower. He shifted over on his stomach as she opened her mouth. "Do you want something, Percy?" She asked sarcastically, wondering what in the world was going through that kelp head of his.

He blinked slowly, and then answered. "I love you." He said simply.

Annabeth turned all the shades of red possible. For once, she had no reply. He loved her? As in, more than like? As in, the rest of their lives together? Or as in, you are very cool and I like hanging out with you? Her brain whirled with the utter implication of it. When Percy cleared his throat, looking very embarrassed, she realized she must have been silent for longer than she thought.

"Oh, well, um," She floundered, not making the situation any better. As much she wanted to return the sentiment, her brain was moving too fast. Percy turned redder by the second, looking truly humiliated to have said something so personal that was not reciprocated.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking down. Annabeth immediately felt ten times worse. Why couldn't she just say it? The logical part of her brain kicked in, as it did when she was in trouble. _Why are you feeling this way? _It seemed to argue. _It's just a meaningless little phrase._

A meaningless phrase.

After all, Annabeth heard it tossed around on the streets of New York all the time. It was a casual thing, right? She shook her head to clear it of all the nonsense that was no good for a daughter of Athena.

"Well, lets get back to business," She said, trying to clear the room of the awkwardness. Later that night, as she lay in bed, she thought about what happened.

If it was such a meaningless little phrase, why was it so hard for her to return?

* * *

**I am not trying to make Annabeth seem heartless, I just think she would probably want to make sure something was for real because of the people that have left her. Anyway, please leave your thoughts and don't forget to favorite/follow!**

**hopefully the next one will make more sense!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Glad you enjoyed last chapter. Someone told me I should do exact dates, so that's what I'm doing.**

* * *

_**November 2**_

The next time he said it, she was better prepared.

It had been a peaceful day of relaxing at camp, and Annabeth and Percy were laying next to each other on the beach, even though it was getting close to the end of fall. They were both dying laughing, remembering that one time when Grover's fake foot had fallen of and he tripped over it on the subway in the city. As both of their laughter subsided, Percy spoke up, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Gods, I love you Wise Girl." Annabeth blushed and immediately knew she had gotten that 'deer caught in headlights look.'

"Um, well," she tried to explain, but could not come up with anything logical at the moment. Percy raised his hand to silence her, sighing, those brilliant green eyes looking a little bit crestfallen.

"Look, Annabeth, I understand, okay? I understand if you don't love me. But would you please just tell me?" The look on his face was enough to break Annabeth's heart, and she drew in a breath for a long explanation, which she had been thinking about since the last incident.

"Percy, I don't not, well, 'you know'." She began awkwardly, while Percy just looked confused. She sighed impatiently. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did Percy have to be such a Seaweed Brain? "I like you, I really do. It's just, for so long people have left me, after I had thought those people and I might make something permanent." Annabeth watched Percy's body stiffen at the allusion to Luke, and quickly backtracked a little bit. Crap, she was not good at this. "I want to say it to you, I really do. It is really hard for not be able to." She carefully watched Percy's face. "I'm scared," She muttered under her breath, and Percy softened, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm scared that if I think we might be permanent, that we won't be, and I'll lose you forever."

"I would never-" Percy started, looking defensive.

"I know you wouldn't," She interrupted, wanting to finish her thought. " But I just can's say it yet, Percy, not yet."

"I understand," Percy murmured, as she relaxed, now that her tirade was over. "But I'm going to keep telling you anyway."

Annabeth smiled a little and leaned back into Percy's arms, enjoying the warmth of his body.

The little phrase was not so meaningless now.

* * *

**Wow! That was hard for me to write Annabeth's dialogue, but I rather liked the way it turned out. The next few chapters will be more light hearted, I promise. Please review, follow, and favorite again! I love hearing what you guys thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMYGODS THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS WAS FABULOUS! Sorry I just had to get that out. I have already read it twice and it was almost perfect. PM me if you want to discuss pros and cons, because I would love that.**

**Anyway, sorry, school just kinda jumped up on me and I truly apologized.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_**November 12**_

Annabeth marveled at the fact that there had been no monster attacks. After all, Percy and her were strolling down the streets of New York, after just sitting in a movie theater for 2 whole hours, unmoving, and no attacks yet.

_It just adds more to the niceness of this day_, Annabeth thought rather dreamily, tightening her grip on Percy's hand and focusing back on the conversation they were having.

"..and my parents arent home," She started at the piece of information, looking at Percy more clearly. His hair was faliing into his eyes, and he was looking at her with an earnest expression on his face.

"What do you mean, your parents aren't home?" Annabeth asked confused. Percy just looked at her.

"Doesn't feel so good to not know the answers, huh Wise Girl?" Percy teased, shutting up with a smack to the shouler, even though it didn't hurt.

"I understood, just why are you telling me that?" Annabeth replied irritated.

"Well, how often have been able to make out without one of my parents walking in?" PErcy asked suggestively. Annabeth blushed as she finally realized what he was inplying.

"Never," She agreed, coloring slightly remembering all the times Percy and her had been caught on his bed, half-naked. The more she thought about, the more she ket looking at his lips, and had to remind herself that they were on a street in the midle of the city. By the way Percy was gazing at her too, she could guess they were thinking the same thing.

So that was why, when Percy finally opened the door to his apartment, their lips were istantly on each other, and Annabeth could just taste the sea on Percy's lips. Srumbling, they made it to his bed, never once separating, struggling with shirts and such. Slowly, Percy laid Annabeth on top of him, and their breathing and mouths slowed, although this was just as passionate. Faintly, Annabeth realized that her shirt was gone, and so was Percy's. _Huh, that was faster than normal,_ she thought, but her brain quickly turned to the more important task at hand, tracing Percy's rock hard abs and smooth chest. It was probably a good thing he doesn't know ehat he does to me, she thought as she stilfed a small moan. Things kept getting hotter and hotter, until Annabeth's hands, on their own accord, brushed the waistband of Percy's pants. She felt him stiffen and pull away, and she blushed bright red.

"Sorry Perce, I don't know why-" She stammered, trying to catch her breath. Percy just smiled at her, his chest moving up and down, licking his swollen lips.

"It's completely fine," He reassured her. "I just think we should stop before we go to far." Annabeth sighed, a relieved that he had stopped her. She snuggled up to his warm body, tucking her head into the crook of his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I love you," He smiled at her cheekily. Annabeth swore under her breath. He was trying to get her to say it. Percy raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to say something. Curse that stupid Seaweed Brain, she thought frustrated. She wanted to return it so bad, but she just couldn't be sure yet.

"Thank you?" Annabeth replied weakly. Thankfully, Percy just laughed and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. There were times when Annabeth couldn't even believe that she deserved him. She was so thankful that someone would even say that little phrase to her.

It was starting to lose its meaninglessness.

* * *

**Is meaninglessness a word? Oh well. PLease please review because they make me happy and I love ideas! I like the idea of Percy making the whole love thing a sort of game, to make Annabeth more confortable with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello yes I am updating fast wow.**

* * *

**_December 4_**

Of course there was a monster.

Annabeth signed resignedly. Couldn't one just go Christmas shopping with their boyfriend without empousai attacking them? Of course not. And they were just two blocks away from Percy's apartment.

She snarled at them, and they both sighed, Annabeth hefting Sally's Christmas present a little higher on her shoulder. "You distract, I attack?" She asked Percy. They had done this so many times that it was honestly a little boring. Percy just nodded, causing his hair to flop over his forehead. "You need a haircut," she informed him, before she put on her inviolability cap and promptly disappeared. She could feel his smirk on her back as she turned towards the monster.

"Hey ugly!" Percy shouted. "You want a piece of this smoking hot body? Come and get it!" Annabeth suppressed a groan at Percy's insults. They were some of the worst she'd ever heard, but at least it worked. The empousa raced towards him, and Annabeth stepped behind it and took a solid swipe with her wipe. It cut a deep mark, but unfortunately this empousa was faster than she anticipated and swung around. Annabeth sucked in breath as it hit her hard across the chest, opening her skin. She fell back on the ground, her vision blurring, clutching the wound. She heard the familiar sound of Riptide decapitating something, and suddenly Percy was at her side.

"Annabeth! Hold still, okay? I got the nectar." Percy's mesmerizing eyes bored into hers as he pored the godly drink over the cut. Annabeth sighed as she watched it heal right before eyes, and stood up rather shakily. Percy promptly tackled her in a hug.

"Don't ever get hurt again Wise Girl." He mumbled as he squeezed the life out of her. She instantly relaxed as she did whenever he touched her. Annabeth pulled away quickly as she realized something.

"Perce, is your mom's present okay?" She cried, looking around. "I can't believe we almost forgo-," He cut her off with a devilish grin and his moms present. She kissed him on the cheek. "I lo-" She blushed bright red and swallowed her words as she realized what she was just about to say. "-really appreciate you saving the present?" she finished lamely. Thankfully, Percy just smiled at her mistakes.

"Love you too, Annabeth," and with that, they both started towards home, Annabeth deep in thought. That had been too close for her comfort, but the longer she waited, the more she wanted it to flow out of her mouth. _I am really lucky that Percy is so understanding, _she thought as she gazed at the lanky figure besides her, fingering her ripped shirt. Another guy might have taken this as a sign that they weren't meant to be together. Annabeth decided that, at that moment, it was no longer a meaningless little phrase.

And it would have to be said eventually.

* * *

**Wow that was crap and I am really sorry but yeah. Please review, follow, etc! I think the next chapter will be when she tells him in MOA. Feel free to point out grammar, spelling mistakes, etc., because I really hate that sort of thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So this will be the last chapter. Thank you all for the support. This is the first story I have ever finished, so yay!**

* * *

She knew it was going to happen someday. She just couldn't believe she had said it in the middle of a war zone.

Romans were all around. All Annabeth wanted to do was to get back on the ship and sail so she could get the Mark of Athena faster, and defeat Gaia before it was too late. But no, the Romans had to come with their stupid giant eagles and organized troops and try to kill them. As if taking Percy from her for eight months wasn't enough! Running towards the ship, she could see Frank as an eagle and Jason and Leo in the air. She was so close to the ship that she could hear it creaking, when that jerk Octavian cut in front of her.

As he demanded her surrender, Annabeth desperately thought of Percy, way down in the ocean. If only there was some way…

She tossed her knife into the sea.

Annabeth wasn't dumb. She was one of the smartest people in the whole demigod world. But she tried for the blonde smile, hoping Octavian would fall victim to it. Of course, as he wasn't a descendent of Athena, he did.

That was when Percy rose out of the ocean in all of his glory.

Even though Annabeth had been with Percy for a few days now, it was still a relief to see him after eight months of him being gone. Those had been the worst months of her life, and it was only during that time that she realized how much Percy really meant to her. She allowed herself to admire his muscles quickly before she focused on Octavian and his minions, who were now flailing in the sea.

"You dropped this," Percy said, holding up her dagger and smiling that sarcastic smile. Before she could stop herself, she launched herself at him.

"I love you!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She stiffened in his grasp as she realized the full weight of what had just happened. No no no. This was not how she had planned for it to go. But then Percy's arms tightened around her, and she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." The small, secret gaze they shared was the only thing that betrayed how much Annabeth's words had impacted them, and it just emanated love. Annabeth felt a sense of contentment within her.

It wasn't the most ideal time or place. But with the two of them, it wouldn't have been any other way.

* * *

**Sorry that was short! Thank you all for all of your reviews, follows, etc. Please check out my other story if you want more Percabeth.**


End file.
